Blumenthal Gerhard
Blumenthal Gerhard (ジェルハルド・ブルメンツァル Burumentsuaru Jeruharudo) is an infamous Pirate and the "Conquest" of the Notch Pirates, being its Second Division Commander as one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Currently, he acts as the Head and most skilled Doctor of the Crew.Isle of Genesis: Gerhard is introduced, carrying several soldiers injured by the Shichibukai. Like most of the Notch Pirates, Gerhard was a crewmember of the Xros Pirates and one of its Main Doctors. However, much like some of his peers, Gerhard chose to defect them and follow Freyja, for reasons yet unknown. Appearance Described as both odd, yet rather simple, Gerhard is a man who embodies both of those characteristics in both his actions and way of dressing. He is well built and expresses himself through numerous gestures. Gerhard bears a slighty tanned skin and overall clean complexion. In a similar shade to his skin, Gerhard's hair is both dark and has several brownish characteristics. It is relatively messy, with various strands sticking out, but short enough to only reach his ears and cover part of his forehead. His eyebrows are extremely thin, yet, long enough to aid him in his gestures. Gerhard's eyes are long and sharp, having contrasting small pupils, which have a golden color and give a casual glance. Usually hidden by his clothes, Gerhard possesses an intricate tattoo which covers both of his shoulders, the borders of his chest, the sides of his biceps, and part of his upper back. It takes the form of dark blue crow wings, with numerous feathers, and symbolizes nothing known as of yet. Despite being just a Doctor, Gerhard hides a well built body, evidenced by his constant hard work. Along with it, he is surprisingly tall, giving him a somewhat thin frame, though not more than most of his compatriots. Gerhard's most striking characteristic is the orange beak-like mask that he almost always wears. It covers a good part of his face, mainly below his eyes, and wraps around his head through black straps around his ears. The mask also has a somewhat steampunk style to it. For his usual clothing, Gerhard has a mixture between a casual and formal set. It is composed of a dark dress shirt, which is usually kept inside his dark dress pants, as they are held by a simple white belt and only reach the area above his ankles. The shirt has a simple collar, tied with the help of a silver long-tie, and has its sleeves rolled up to Gerhard's elbows. Over it, he sports a dark green jacket, that has a black furry collar and got its sleeves rolled up, similar to the shirt's. For footwear, Gerhard wears simple silver sneakers. Finally, covering his hands, he has a pair of thin white gloves. Whenever he is out for a cold journey, Gerhard opts to covering his whole head with the furred collar of his jacket and pushes down his sleeves to his wrists. To finish, he substitutes his sneakers with large cuffed boots and covers his eyes with dark, large protector glasses. By the time he first joined the Xros Pirates, Gerhard wore simpler clothes, which applies even to his mask. He had a simple buttoned dark shirt and black trousers, that reached his footwear, the latter which are the same as his current ones, silver sneakers. As stated, even his mask was simpler, as it took the form of a mere hospital mask, although it was black, instead of white. Gallery GerhardFull.jpg|Gerhard's full appearance. GerhardTattoo1.jpg|Gerhard's tattoos. GerhardFull1.jpg|Gerhard without his jacket. GerhardBefore.jpg|Gerhard when he first joined the Xros. Personality Despite living a life in constant danger, Gerhard is quite a casual person, often adressing others in a swift manner. With that, he speaks using certain kinds of accents, which becomes unique due to his mask muffling some words. Even when talking about serious matters, some of which involve high figures like the Shichibukai, Gerhard doesn't lose his composure. It has come to the point where extreme violence or grievious wounds don't faze him. Nevertheless, Gerhard takes his position and job quite seriously, healing people with as much accuracy and speed as he can muster. Even as he adresses some of his patients casually, Gerhard is shown to genuinely care for them. Coming across as rather casual with his equals, Gerhard still treats his other peers with respect, specially his own soldiers and subordinates, by using their names and not their rankings. This extends towards new members of the Crew, whom he tries to be as polite with as possible. Due to almost always using an ellaborate mask, Gerhard tends to accompany his words with a lot of gestures, further expressing himself. These include either hand gestures or even exaggerated facial expressions, of which he prefers to use his eyebrows. This habit has also helped Gerhard with identifying emotions and other information through observing the gestures of other people, showcasing another layer of knownledge in regards to those. ... Gerhard seems to possess some curiousness and inclination with battles, despite his calm nature. He was extremely delighted and seemed rather happy when he notified the rest of the Notch Pirates about the arrival of two Shichibukai. When thinking about facing one of them, particularly Lancaster Hecate, he shivers in anticipation. Relationships Notch Pirates= Freyja: Ascalon: Almasy D. Laszlo: Crowley Alistair: Downer Dimitri: Muzan: . Anna: Gerhard remembers Anna even from back when she joined the Xros and finds her to not be a worthless soldier. Upon finding her in a critical state, after her battle with the Shichibukais, Gerhard goes out of his way to reassure Anna about her worth and reminds her of her name. Soon after, he chooses to give her a slow, but, painless death through his power. Rozetă D. Constantin: . . |-| Xros Pirates= Michael D. Shiguma: Despite defecting from Shiguma's main crew, the Xros Pirates, Gerhard still seems to regard him with respect. As such, he still follows some of his old captain's ideals. |-| Shichibukai= Lancaster Hecate: Although he knows of her might as a Shichibukai, Gerhard relays Hecate's appearance rather casually, and shows a desire to fight her head-on. Qasarhog Yanbaal: Despite knowing him as one of the dreaded Shichibukai, Gerhard seems casual about Yanbaal's arrival. Powers & Abilities Being one of the Notch Pirates' Commanders and the Horseman of Conquest, Gerhard has immense authority within the crew, making Nerthus Freyja the only one with higher authority. As Conquest, he has an entire division of Soldiers under his wing. Furthermore, as the crew's Head Doctor, he commands over all of its Doctors. As a former Main Doctor of the Xros Pirates, it can be assumed that Gerhard held some authority within the crew. Despite his position as a Doctor, Gerhard seems to be a potent fighter. He was capable of overpowering Naosaki Jun, a prominent Commodore of the Marines, by himself and grieviously wound her without sustaining many injuries. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Medical Expertise As one of the Xros Pirates' Head Doctors and the current Main Doctor of the Notch Pirates, Gerhard has extremely potent medical skills. With the help of his Devil Fruit, Gerhard, somehow, seems to be capable of fixing many patients at once and with extreme ease. Admist these many surgeries, he constantly switches between utensils without any hesitation. All of the Doctors under Gerhard constantly praise him and regard him as the Medic capable of healing anyone.Isle of Genesis: One of the Doctors reassures the other Notch Pirates that Gerhard will heal everyone, with the latter relaying out the ones responsible for the wounded. His knownledge extends over psychology and body language, enabling Gerhard to identify feelings and other things through observation alone. Devil Fruit Gerhard has eaten the Ichi Ichi no Mi, of the Paramecia type.Citation needed. Through some odd method, this fruit's powers aid Gerhard in his medical operations, to the point that other medics deem him as capable of healing just about anyone. Though, it is soon proven false. As shown briefly, however, Gerhard seems capable of reattaching severed limbs through physical contact. Haki Busoshoku Gerhard mentions his usage of Busoshoku Haki as being higher than Naosaki Jun's, notable due to her being known for her own mastery of it. Kenbunshoku Although he is no master at it, Gerhard also knows Kenbunshoku Haki and uses it to feel other people's presences. History Xros' Doctor Back when he was a Doctor for the Xros Pirates, Gerhard issued no orders and mostly healed those who had been wounded. At some point, he met a patient by the name of Anna, a young blonde soldier, just like any other. Defection Government Dogs Along the rest of his doctor team and many wounded soldiers, Gerhard enters the Castle Hall at Annunaki in the middle of the higher-ups' meeting. He apologizes for the intrusion and goes on to show the damage done to the soldiers. As he is preparing to do many surgeries and leave the room, Gerhard notifies Freyja that the ones responsible for this were two Shichibukai, Lancaster Hecate and Qasarhog Yanbaal. Gerhard moves on to an unknown room, wherein he uses his powers to aid him and his team on healing the many soldiers. With their help, he manages to heal several soldiers within a short amount of time.Isle of Genesis: With his Devil Fruit and team, Gerhard heals many soldiers quickly, making use of several utensils. A doctor points Gerhard towards a critical patient, who turn out to be a young blonde girl. Gerhard notes the damage on her legs, as she pleads him to heal her, then he calls for her name, Anna, and reminds her of their time with the Xros Pirates, which prompts her to smile. They reminisce Michael D. Shiguma's ideals, and Anna gives out a meak smile at being comforted, the life finally fading from her within those instants. Mourning by himself, Gerhard reveals the usage of his powers to ease and make her rest.Isle of Genesis: Anna and Gerhard reunite, with the latter reminding her of her name, and reassuring her that she wasn't worthless. At some point, the Doctors give Gerhard a new scalpel, supposedly made by the "Dark Knight", Reach.Isle of Genesis: The Doctors reassure Gerhard that the scalpel made by Reach is better than the other one. Yanbaal manages to motivate Hecate through his games, which prompts her to violently punch the entire island, causing an earthquake. Meanwhile, Gerhard and his team make short work of the many patients, until the resulting impact from Hecate's attack comes in. The entire facility shakes, with medics and patients alike falling at the floor, Gerhard ends up cutting a man's hand and then changes his opinion on it. With his powers, he quickly reverts the damage and talks about the thrill of facing a Shichibukai such as Hecate.Isle of Genesis: As everyone recovers from the shockwave, Gerhard uses his Devil Fruit powers to help a man and remarks on the Shichibukai's might. Lending a Hand Walking the halls of the Notch's base, Ascalon finds himself upon Gerhard's room, struggling to get through the door. They exchange small talk, with Gerhard noting on his battle against Naosaki Jun, and then, Ascalon relays about the mission on Cartecielo. For this mission, Gerhard will have to accompany one of the recruits and bring them back.Shallow Graves: Gerhard mentions having fought and defeated Naosaki Jun, justifying why he didn't accompany the new recruit until then. Gerhard asks for the recruit, to which Ascalon instructs him, prompting the former to go at the Main hall and curse his own haki. As the recruit comes in, Gerhard exchanges introductions with him.Shallow Graves: Hearing Ascalon's instructions, Gerhard ponders where the new recruit is and calls out for him at the Main Hall. The recruit reveals his name as Rozetă D. Constantin and thanks them for the opportunity, while Gerhard merely observes all of his mannerisms and deems him as humble.Shallow Graves: Gerhard takes notice of Rozetă D. Constantin as a whole, eyeing his gestures and paying attention to his words. He then reassures Constantin that everything will go smooth, even claiming that it will be nice to see the man take profit from this, all the while, getting warmer clothes for himself.Shallow Graves: With everything set, Gerhard reassures Constantin that he will not die and prepares to set out. Muzan arrives and insults Gerhard's voice, yet, he gets quickly ignored by the masked man, who introduces Muzan to Constantin. The trio then sets off for their mission.Shallow Graves: Muzan, Constantin, and Gerhard form a team for the newest mission. Quotes 400,000,000!|'Gerhard' casually tells the Notch Pirates.}} Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Kai Chisaki from the My Hero Academia Series. *Instead of being named after a Pirate, Gerhard has his name from the Geographer, Peter Gerhard, known for his literature on Pirates. *''Gerhard'' is a German name which means Brave Spear, while Blumenthal, also a German name, means Valley of flowers. |-| Facts= |-| Extras= *Gerhard's main theme is Unhealthy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRja4HUsRu0 whose original name is "The Kraken". References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Pirates Category:Notch Pirates Category:Four Horsemen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users